What Happens at Hogwarts…
by Guitargirl222
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaches you every spell, magical creature and way to fight that would be necessary for the everyday witch or wizard. What they don't teach is chemistry, but a lot goes on there anyway.


**Hi! Sorry. I'm sort of new to these. Better explain… Well, this is sort of a collage of all of my favorite pairing at Hogwarts as of now. So it's going to have a little Neville/Luna, a little Hermione/Draco, a little Harry/Ginny, Harry/Ron, Draco/Pansy, etc…. It's very shippy. Anyway, enjoy! Review and leave a comment if you really want to see a pairing and I'll do my best… But please, no Drarry. Please. Otherwise, on that happy note, Enjoy!**

**Chapter One:**

"Neville... Wake up."

"Mmpnk." Neville turned over in his bed so he was lying on his stomach and opened his eyes to a squint. He was very displeased that whoever this was was obviously toying with him because all of the other boys knew that whenever Neville was smiling in his sleep or humming, he was dreaming about-

"Luna!" Neville's eyes widened from barely to fully open as he stared at the generally wonder struck girl sitting at the foot of his bed staring at him.

"Hello, Neville. Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Luna replied and looked out the window behind Neville's bed dreamily. She was lost in something outside the window but was shaken back to the dormitory when Neville spoke again.

"Luna, what're you doing in here? You can't be here," he said, softening his tone when he saw the look of curiosity on Luna's face turn to mild disappointment.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's okay if you're here, if it's only for a little while..." Neville sat up and looked at Luna who was suddenly enthralled with the pattern on her skirt.

She redirected her attention back to Neville. "I was wondering..." She spoke as she inched ever closer to Neville who was now sitting up in bed, staring at Luna's big, shining, grey eyes.

He was longing to reach out and pull the delicate sixth-year into his lap. He knew she would do that adorable giggle as he held her in his arms. The one where she tilted her head back so far and every breath that escaped her lips were of joy. The one where when she tilted her head back upright to look at him, her eyes were smiling harmoniously with every inch of her body. He would look fearlessly into them and he knew that she would be as impressed with his audacity as he himself was. But he knew that wouldn't happen today when Luna abruptly stood up, went over to the side of his bed right next to him, got down on her knees and looked up at him with her big doe-eyes.

"Could you help me with this top button? I can't seem to get it in..." She trailed off and tried to look down at it and was fiddling with the button hole on her shirt before Neville let out his breath. He was smiling down at her, but it wasn't a flirtatious smile, it was more like one an older brother would give his ditzy little sister.

"Sure." He swung his legs over the bed and beckoned for Luna to stand up, which she then did. She pulled her long, blonde hair out of his way behind her into a ponytail that she kept with one hand.

The other hand, however, was giving Neville a bit of trouble. When Luna bent towards him slightly so he could get the button buttoned (I know, I know...) she began to lose her balance and out her hand on his knee to keep her steady. A simple gesture that really didn't mean much, but Neville didn't know how to approach the situation.

He could feel her heartbeat pulsating through her hand to his knee which with every pound, another wave of "Oh god, what do I do?" went through him.

Hands shaking, he reached up to do the button. C'mon, Neville. Pull yourself together. It's just the girl you've had a crush on for a year asking you to button her... Shirt...

"Neville?" Luna's voice broke his train of thought and his hands slipped. They both watched as they fell onto and caressed over her breasts on their way to Neville's sides. The two students sat in shocked silence for a minute before Neville's mind began to race.

He was horrified. He felt his face get hot and is hands started tingling. Oh god, what've I done? She probably thinks I'm some sort of...

Before he could finish his though, his mouth started working again. "Oh god, Luna. I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to-" "That's okay. I know you didn't mean to, Neville. Sorry I startled you. I didn't mean to. Anyway, you got the button through the hole which is what I asked. Just, Neville?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to do it again. Okay?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course. Sure. Yes. Sorry."

"It's okay. Now come on. Let's go get breakfast."

"O-Okay."

Luna started walking away from his bed when she realized he wasn't following and turned around to face him again. Neville was now starting to undo his top shirt button when he looked up to Luna's curious face looking back at him.

"What? I've got to get dressed too before we go. Why don't you just wait for me in the common room."

Luna nodded her head, embarrassedly, and trudged down to the common room with bright pink cheeks.


End file.
